


Radio Roswell: Hurt

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for twin hearts parted too soon, divided in cruelty, in grief, in rage, in fear, in longing. For sisters who ache and sisters who love; for the girls who fall and the women who rise. A Liz & Rosa mixtape.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Kudos: 2





	Radio Roswell: Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> For Gema, who loves our girls the most.

_**“** _ I wish you had the chance to have someone love you, Rosa, purely, without expectation of entitlement. I wish you had time to let your heart out of its cage. And I wish, ah, I wish I could just call you, and tell you everything but— _**”** _

__

one. **Dear Sister, The Pretty Reckless**

two. **Speak Loud, Trills**  
  
three. **Nightmare, Lunity**  
  
four. **Hurt, Youn Sun Nah**  
  
five. **Teardrop, The Naked And Famous**  
  
six. **Walk You Home, Karmina**  
  
seven. **Creep, Ember Island**  
  
eight. **everyything i wanted, Billie Eilish**

nine. **Drops of Jupiter, Jess Moskaluke**  
  
ten. **You Get What You Give, Beacon Street**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4n9b99AQEhpJHqd0z7SjhV)_


End file.
